A New Beginning To Live
by DeathByPoeticWords
Summary: How will the lives of Sora, Riku and thier friends change when they meet two new people from school. What will they do when the world falls as they have to fend off from the heartless once again. Future Lemons down the road, Naughty Language. Etc. Rated M OCxOC ,SoraxKairi, RoxasXNamine, RikuxYuffie.
1. Chapter 1: First Day Catastrophe

A/N:** Hey guys, after year of scrolling through some amazing fanfictions i decided to write my own. This is my first Fanfiction and a Kingdom Hearts one at that 3 So please Review and share the love. I want to thank Skyscraper15 as she inspired me to write a KH Fanfic and to do it from multiple Point of views after reading her amazing story "Destiny High." Go read it its really good. Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy. ! :3**

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Kingdom Hearts Or the Characters just my story and my OC's**

**Chapter 1: First Day Catastrophe**

Kevin

The sun felt so great today as I felt its warmth blanket it. It was such a sunny day here and sometimes I forget that this is my paradise.

I forget how I even got here but its better not to question it. I've noticed that the less you question things the less the outcome of it can be.

I guess that could work against you too but I never thought of it that way. Maybe... Maybe I never wanted to think of anything in that dark light.

I've always wanted to just the world for the good of it all no matter how much secrets just passed me by.

Destiny Islands…What secrets about this place am I letting go by me? I rested my head against the tree as I looked out into the ocean before me.

Where did the ocean lead to? Was there anywhere else besides here? Sometimes I wondered about my own world...

Where it is... Why I'm here… Why any of this happened to me... Would I ever find answers to these questions or would I just leave them as they are. Well I guess none of that really matters.

I guess none of it would matter to me but then again why think so far ahead if I wasn't going to do anything about it. I sighed a bit to myself as I wasn't sure what to do but then again that wasn't really new.

"Kevin! You are going to be late for you first day of school "My mom yelled out from the cliff that was behind me.

I sighed softly and nodded as I looked up to see my mom with my bag. I laughed softly as I never thought she would push me to go to school like this. I wondered if she ever thought about how we got here and how we've managed to start our life here. I know she missed home as well since every time I asked her a question she would begin to cry and shake her head. She would always say the same words over and over "It was a lovely place…A sanctuary."

"Thanks Mom" I muttered as he hopped up the cliff and grabbed my bag from her. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye as I made my way to the school. I was bit nervous being that this would be my first you at Destiny Islands Academy.

I had only been on this island for a year and I wasn't sure what this place had to offer. It felt like you could live your entire life on Destiny Islands and never be able to scratch upon the surface of secrets that reside her. It had so many mysteries and so many untold truths that It made me wonder if there were more out there. Is there anything more than just my world and this world? Is there anything beyond what I can imagine and envision. I wondered what the school was going to be like but then again I figured it was going to be like any other High school, Stressful and Dramatic. I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to make any friends here. I had been here for a year already and met no one. I guess it would of helped if I didn't keep to myself so much. Maybe this year I'll be more outgoing. I sighed softly as I continued my walk to school. I kept walking as out of the corner of my eye I noticed her.

A brunette haired beauty standing by the school as it seemed like she was waiting for some of her friends. I felt my heart beat race a bit as I couldn't help but realize her beauty. She was short, a bit tan and had long hair. She had a side bang that covered her left eye.

The only make up she wore was eye liner as it suited her well. She had on fingerless gloves and a black collared T- Shirt. Along with the black T-Shirt she wore a black and red skirt as it was the only red was the trim along the edge of the skirt.

Destiny Island Academy didn't have a strict dress code or uniform. All we had to do was wear a collared shirt and pants of any color for the guys and a collared shirt followed by a skirt for the girls. Underneath her skirt ran down her legs were black tights that hid into black boots just a bit above her ankles. Suddenly I felt my face burn a bit as I could tell I was blushing. My heart raced and I felt so shy, so nervous. Whatever it was that was going on I knew it was because of her.

Was it an attraction to her? Was I falling in love at first sight? No it couldn't be that I didn't believe in any of that. Love at first sight is just some stupid fairy tale Ideal but could it really be that? I shook my head quickly at the thought as I closed my eyes and heard her laugh. My heart soared as her cute little giggle echoed in my ear. When I opened my eyes I saw that she was surrounded by friends and heading into the school. I had to find out her name and I had to get to know her. Something about her was unique and different among anyone else here. There was something special about her.

I looked up at the clock in front of the school and gasped. Quickly I took out the schedule they gave me the day before school was going to start and saw I was going to be late to class. The reason they had given me my schedule the day before is because since I'm new to the school they wanted me to be familiar with what rooms I were going to be in and so I could memorize my schedule. For a moment I wondered if I had any classes with her. Well in any case I wasn't going to find out just standing here. I held onto my bag tightly as it slumped on my shoulder a bit and began to run down to the stairs and up in to the school.

Quickly I looked at my schedule and then back up as I ran down the red tiled hallways. The walls were of a white color and there were posters up almost everywhere. I guess they were really trying to promote a lot of the clubs and stuff early to encourage students to join right away. As I ran I noticed the room numbers quickly and realized I was getting closer to my first period class. For any other senior this would probably look embarrassing being that they should know the school by the back of their hand but I was new so I guess I was an exception.

Softly I smiled and looked up to see I had made it to the class room. I peered in carefully and scanned the students before I walked in. I let out a sigh as she wasn't in this class but it was ok I still had another 7 more classes so there was still hope. With any luck I might just have lunch with her as well. My smile soon faded as the teacher spotted me and gave me a glare. I smiled uneasily as she walked over and opened the door.

"You are beyond late "She said in a soft but assertive tone.

"I know I'm sorry but I'm new to the school and I didn't know how to get here "I replied trying to defend myself.

The teacher looked at me for a moment and thought to myself. While she thought to herself I analyzed her a bit and realized she looked way too young to be a teacher. How old was she? 20? No... She couldn't be younger than 18 though. She glared more into my eyes as she realized I was looking her up and down.

"I hope you can focus better on what's at hand then what you see "She said snapping at me.

I couldn't help but blush and nodded as I walked into the classroom as all eyes were on me. It wouldn't have been bad to see everyone have their attention on me if it weren't for the fact that the teacher scolded me. She brushed by me and looked at me then the classroom before she spoke.

"Well everyone we have a new student in the school. His name is Kevin Kiryuu. Please everyone make him feel welcomed. "She turned to me and stared into my eyes.

I wasn't sure but I could tell me and her weren't going to be on the same page for a bit until I showed her I wasn't THAT much of a trouble maker. After she was done staring me down she pointed to an empty desk and I quickly walked over to it and sat down. After settling in I raised my hand.

"Yes? " She said in an annoyed tone.

Wow... I wasn't doing myself any good so far.

"You never told me your name" I said innocently as I was trying desperately not to anger her.

"Larxene "She whispered as I nodded and rested my head in my arms. She began to go over what would be done throughout the year.

Great... Already off to such a good start for the year...

**Short Chapter I know T.T But but but.. As long as you Review and follow more chapters will come and longer as well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and i promise you the next chapter will be longer. If you have any ideas then let me know. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Glimmer of Light

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter and as promised its longer. I know you guys came here for the KH characters as well so i'll be doing more of thier point of views as well in the chapter and on. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and bare with me like i said its my first fanfic im writing. Anyone share the love and leave some reviews. Id greatly appreciate it :3**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts but i really wish i did T.T**

**Chapter 2: Glimmer of Ligh****t**

**Kevin**

The next two periods after were boring and I couldn't care less what happened in them. I didn't have any classes with the brown haired beauty I saw and it upset me. Well at least I had lunch next; I had something to look forward too.

As I walked down the hallway holding it a bit tightly I began to think to myself. Was this really what I should be doing right now?

I didn't feel ready to interact with anyone and I still felt so scared. I felt like the world was going to put me down the minute I opened my mouth.

I looked down to the ground as I made my way down the hollow staircase and to the cafeteria. I flashed one of the deans my schedule so that they knew I had lunch and proceeded to walk in.

Like every lunchroom it was loud and chaotic with people screaming and laughing louder than need be. I stood in the corner of the entrance to the cafeteria as I felt someone brush by me. I slowly turned around to see that it was the brown haired beauty I saw earlier in the day.

I felt my heart race and my stomach do flips as I was astatic now. Not even Larxene could put me in a bad mood right now. After thinking that I quickly turned around and scanned the area to make sure she wasn't around.

I swallowed deeply as I figured I'd go and say hi to her before anyone else did. I wasn't good in a one on one conversation let alone in a group one.

I nodded to myself as I decided I was going to speak to her but the minute I moved my foot one of her friends came right by her. She grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off as I heard yell "Come on Tori!"

So that's it her name was Tori. I played the name in my head over and over as the more I heard it the more beautiful it sounded. I couldn't help but fall in love with the name as I stood there most likely looking like an idiot in a daze.

I sighed softly as I slumped down along the wall and put my head in my hands. So all I got was her name so far and the fact that I was moving way too fast. I just saw the girl and I was already thinking of asking her out. I growled softly as I swung my arm back and felt my hand make contact with the hard wall behind me.

"Owwww" I yelled as I held my fist tightly.

**Sora**

"Hey are you ok there? " I asked the kid in front of me as I wondered if he was new here.

He nodded and slowly stood up as he looked back in my eyes and I could tell he was a bit afraid. I smiled a big goofy grin as I put my hand behind my head and greeted him.

"Hey I'm Sora" I said in a friendly tone and stretched out my hand.

The boy looked at me for a moment cautiously but then shook my hand. The boy cleared his throat for a moment before he spoke.

'My name is Kevin...I'm uh. New here... "He said in a hesitant tone as I couldn't tell why he was so nervous.

I was probably the nicest guy in this whole building and never would I imagine someone being scared of me.

"Hey you should come meet some of my friends, you look pretty lonely here and I'll feel bad if I leave you to mope alone. " I said still trying to sound friendly.

I looked into his dark brown eyes as he looked back into my ocean blue eyes. Was he trying to figure me out just from the talk we were having?

Is he deciding whether he can trust me or not? Well if he is then I guess him and Riku could tie in trust issues. I smiled a bit and walked around him and began to push as I moved him in the direction everyone was in.

"Hey what are you doing? Get off me! "He yelled as he struggled to move out of the way.

I did my best to keep a firm grip on him as I managed to get him to the table. I smiled and stood next to him as I introduced him to everyone at the table.

"Ok so the boy in the white hair of there is my best friend Riku "I said softly

"Sup" He said sounding as if he didn't even care.

I looked at Kevin as he didn't say anything and figured he didn't want to risk getting him mad or anything. I shrugged to myself as I looked back to the table.

"The boy with the spiked brown hair is Roxas "

"Hey, Nice to meet you" He said in a soft polite tone.

Kevin waved back at Roxas as I continued to introduce everyone

"The blonde over next to him Is Namine, His girlfriend "I said softly with a big grin as I teased them.

"I am not his girlfriend! " She yelled childishly as Roxas turned away and blushed.

"The girl with the red hair is my other best friend Kairi "I said as I could feel myself blush when I said her name.

"Hey there cutie "She said in her playful melodic tone. I couldn't help but feel my heart melt as her voice was like a sweet blissful melody to me.

Kevin smiled and waved as I could see he was starting to ease up a bit. I was happy to see that we would have another one added in to the group.

**Kairi**

Wow isn't he a sight for sore eyes but he isn't anything compared to Sora. Oh how I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I want to hold you and kiss those soft lips of yours. I felt myself squirm as I couldn't contain my emotions.

Namine looked at me and gave me a 'Tell him already' Look that she gave me often. I hung my head down as I knew it would be a while before I could have the courage to tell him.

I could feel the world around me crumble as I didn't want to lose Sora to anyone. I know it was silly to think I could lose him after he traveled the worlds to save me. Me and Sora were already one in heart so what was there to worry?

I began to play with my food when Sora nudged me and whispered to me "Did you forget we have a new friend? "

I felt my face turn bright red as I wasn't one for being rude. I looked up and smiled and looked at him carefully. His black hair was short in the back and sides but drooped down to the side covering his right eye in a side bang.

He had dark brown eyes that looked like they could see directly into your soul. He wore punk rock type clothing as I admired the studded belt and spiked bracelets. He had on a black collared shirt and black skinny jeans. To top it off he had black and red skateboard shoes.

I smiled and began to talk to him as I tried to ease off any tension he felt. I couldn't help but wonder where he was from but didn't dare ask. All I knew was that there was definitely something unique about him. I could tell that he was going to bring something but I couldn't place my finger on what it could be.

After I finished talking to him I watched Roxas, Sora and Riku talk to him having a 'manly' conversation. For a moment I didn't mind until they started talking about their past. I didn't want to feel like I was being nosey as I turned away from them and looked at Namine. If she wasn't too busy staring at Roxas I would of started a conversation with her.

Namine had the same issue I did with Sora. I guess we were both doomed and would never be with the ones we were chasing after. I sighed softly as I closed my eyes and felt Sora's Embracing arms around me.

I could feel his lips on my neck as they slowly began to trail down. I could feel the goose bumps along my spine as I reached back to touch is head while he kissed further down my neck. I bit my lip and kept my eyes closed tightly as he I moaned his name gently.

"Ohhh take me..." I whispered

"Kairi are you ok there? " Sora asked me as I opened my eyes quickly and felt my face turn bright red.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Why? "I asked quickly as I felt my heart race.

"Nothing just saw you biting your lip with your eyes closed so I thought something was wrong" He said innocently.

"How could you be so oblivious Sora? She was obviously fantasizing. "Riku said with a smirk.

Everyone cooed even Kevin as I felt my face turn even redder. Oh how embarrassing this was…

**Ohhh Kairi is such a naughty girl on the inside hehe. ;D I wonder if Riku knows who exactly she was fantasizing about. Seems like Kevin had a bad day go good for him. Next chapter will have some action in it so be ready for the next chapter. Hehe. :3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Start Of Darkness

**A/N: Sorry i took so long to post up the third chapter, Between school and my computer acting weird i didnt have time to write the chapter and upload it. Sorry its kind of rushed i wanted to get the third chapter in before my cimp would back stab me xD. Im so happy that alot of people are reading my stories i didnt think id have so many people be interested. Id love if i got more reviews though 3 Ill try to post up the 4th chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I probably wont ever own Kingdom Hearts. But alas i dont =/**

**Kevin**

I looked up at the ceiling as the rest of the day went by so fast after meeting everyone. I ended up having class with each one of them including Tori. I had gym with Riku and Roxas, Art with Namine, Vocal class with Kairi and Social Studies with Sora.

Other then having the same lunch period with Tori I also had Math with her. Tori were a math genius and there was no other way to explain it.

I felt my face warm up as I blushed at the thought of her. I didn't know what it was about her that had me so wrapped up on her. It was weird but I didn't know what it was. I didn't dare question it but I guess I should have.

I looked down at the clock and noticed that it was 1:00 pm. It was almost time for me to meet up with Roxas and Sora. I got up slowly as I made my way over to the bathroom and began to get ready.

**Roxas**

I looked around trying to find some closes but found nothing I wanted to wear. Everyone always complained that I took so long to pick out an outfit. I couldn't help it if I needed to have everything match it's just how I am.

I looked up as I noticed that the sky was a bit darker than usual. Was this normal for Destiny Islands? I came here not too long ago with Namine so I wouldn't know.

I finished getting ready as I decided to wear my Organization Robe today to make it simple for me so I wasn't late. Aside from wearing it so I wasn't late I just really like the robe, it reminded me of Axel and Xion. Well I guess it's time for me to go. I looked up at the sky once more as I didn't get a really good feeling about it.

**Sora**

"Roxas are you ready?" I asked softly as I walked into his house.

There was no response. I guess I didn't make it here in time which is weird. He's usually taking an hour or two getting ready. I hung my head over as I called out his name once more and got no response. I walked out of his house and noticed that Namine wasn't home either.

For people that protested they weren't together they really did make it seem as if they were. They were almost always together, they lived together, Did almost everything together. I nodded softly to myself as my grin appeared and I looked down to Kevin's house in the distance. He's probably there already if he isn't here.

Before I knew it I began to run over his house but as I ran over I noticed the sky had darkened. I stopped for a bit and swallowed hard. In a moment's notice the Kingdom Key flashed into my hands as I remembered the last time the sky darkened here. I began to run faster to Kevin's house as I saw Roxas fending off the heartless with his Keyblade in hand. I summoned the Kingdom Key as I caught up to him slashing heartless out of the way.

"Hey what's going on?" Roxas asked me as stood behind him as we were back to back holding our keyblades out in front of us.

"I'm not sure, the last time Destiny Islands became like this was because the world was being swallowed by darkness. " I said softly as I slashed each heartless that came at my way.

"Do you think the same thing is happening again?" He asked softly as he furiously waved around his Keyblade.

"Could be. Is Kevin in there?"

"Yeah I got here just in time and have been preventing any heartless from getting in "

I nodded as I felt my phone begin to vibrate. I pulled it out quickly as I didn't even check who it was and answered.

"Sora what's going on?" Was the first thing I heard as it was Kairi who called me.

"I'm not all that sure but is everything ok over there?" I asked in a worried tone as I felt my heart beat race.

If anything happened to Kairi It would be the end of the world for me. She was the reason why I smile and the reason I felt so happy. If she were to die...

"Sora? Sora!" Kairi yelled into the phone.

"Huh oh yeah what's up Kari?" I asked as I dodged a heartless and thrusted my sword into its back.

"I said that everything is ok here and that Riku is here too. We are on your way and we found some girl along the way too. "

"I think I know who you found but I'll talk to you when you get here. " I closed the phone without saying goodbye as I made my way into the house with Roxas. We closed the door and barricaded it as well

"Kevin you ok?" I asked him trying to sound as calm and collected as I could.

"Yeah but what are those things?"

"They are called Heartless. I wish I could explain to you what they are but there is no time now come on Sora we have to make sure none get in. "Roxas said softly.

**Riku**

"How's Sora holding up? " I asked Kairi as I swung my Keyblade around rapidly.

"He's fine, He has Roxas with him and they are hiding out at Kevin's house I would assume. " She said softly as she held Tori's hand.

"IF that's where they are then follow me, I know how to get to his house from where we are. " I said in a commanding tone.

Kairi nodded as we ran towards the direction of Kevin's house.

Sora you better be alright over there Riku thought to himself as he did more of the fighting then Kairi. They ran and defended themselves but it was useless as more and more heartless appeared, one after another. I wonder if anyone remembered that Namine lived with us here on Destiny Islands as well. Heh that's Roxas' problem anyway not mine.

"Come on Kairi run faster "I yelled.

"I can't not with her "She replied in a sad tone.

"So let her go, we have to worry about ourselves "I said coldly.

"No, How about you carry her. I'm not leaving her behind. "

I sighed softly and nodded. Quickly I brought Tori on my back as I had her in a piggy back position and began to run off again with Kairi following close behind.

**Wow thats kind of mean of Riku..Good thing Kairi has a big and carring heart. I wonder if everone did forget about Namine..Poor girl =/ Stay tuned for the next chapter. There is going to be some shocking news to be told and alot of adventure in store so hope you enhjoy. 33**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Memories

**A/N: I jus want to thank all the people that are reading my story hehe. I also want to thank the people that are following as well. It means alot to me. I hope you guys are enjoying the story hehe. Well heres the next chapter. Im going to try adding a chapter each friday. Anyway review and give any opinions thoughts etc if you have any :3**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Kingdom Hearts or the song used in this story. **

**Song used : Somewhere To Hide By Shiny Toy Guns**

**Chapter 4: Lost Memories**

**Namine**

I kept my sketch pad close to me as I drew to the music playing around me while I thought of him.

_And he said "listen, listen,  
I'm not afraid to go if it's with you,  
I was born to live for you"  
And I'm like Juliet, waiting to see the sunset on the rise,  
No goodbyes, I'd rather die._

With each stroke I felt myself grow a bit closer to the drawing as I couldn't help but admire it along the way. Slowly I swayed to the music like a child hearing music for the first time with no rhythm in mind.

_So that's a dance across the line,  
Say your love is mine._

I smiled softly now as I felt too happy now. It wasn't a strange thing but I had never felt this happy not since me and Roxas started dating. With him in my life it gave me a higher meaning to what I was. Going from a nobody to a somebody wasn't the same special feeling I got compared to Roxas. He made me feel important enough to be a somebody

_We'll find somewhere to hide, we'll stay out of sight  
Until we know everything is alright.  
Baby, just keep searching, you're safe  
Don't worry, we'll find somewhere to hide._

I finished the drawing as my mood suddenly changed. I didn't realize that what I had been drawing this whole time was Roxas and Sora fighting off heartless. I dropped my sketch pad and frantically looked for my phone as I need to make sure my Roxas was ok. It would have been funny for anyone that walked in on me looking for my phone. To the person I would of looked like a sugar deprived child trying to find candy in every corner of each room.

Oh if only I didn't decide to go to my drawing spot.. If I had stayed home with Roxas id be with him right now and I would know if he's ok instead of freaking out right now. With a small squeal I spotted my phone and dove for it. After landing with a soft thud and muttering a few un lady like words, I dialed Roxas' number and waited patiently for him to answer.

A few failed attempts went by as he didn't answer his phone. With each time it went to voice mail increased my worry for his safety. I hung my head low as he didn't answer still. I moved slowly over to the window to see the dark clouds in the sky giving it a sense of despair. Carefully I locked the door and placed my hand on the window.

"Oh Roxas, I hope you are ok.." I said as my voice trailed off. Tears streamed down my face silently as my heart began to race.

**Kairi**

"Riku are we almost there yet? " I asked a bit impatiently as I did my best to keep up with Riku.

Even with Tori on his back he was still running faster than me without any trouble in doing it. Sometimes I wondered if Riku even had a limit to how far he was able to push himself.

"Yeah, We just have to turn the corner and his house is up one more block " He said in a an annoyed voice.

I blushed softly as I didn't like annoying Riku too often and almost always felt embarrassed when I did. My blush soon vanished when I saw Kevin's house off in the distance. It was swarming with Heartless trying to break in.

Suddenly I found a new found energy as I ran past Riku and held my Keyblade close to me. I wasn't about to let anything happen to Sora and for once I was going to be the one to protect him. I quickly spun my Keyblade around and shot out a Fira. I felt the warmth in my Keyblade build up and release as it took out a small group of heartless.

I felt myself fall to my knees quickly as I slammed my Keyblade down into the ground and held onto the hilt for support. I felt my breath leave my body for a moment as I forgot I wasn't all that great yet with magic.

"Kairi are you alright? " Riku asked as he caught up to me with Tori still on his back.

I didn't respond to him as I slowly got up and smiled in determination.

" Stay close to me. " I said softly as I began to run and swing my Keyblade around clearing a path to the door.

With a few swings here and there we made to the door and then inside the house. I collapsed on the floor with my arms and legs sprawled out with my Keyblade in hand. I tried desperately to catch my breath as I had tired myself out. It wasn't long before I felt a pair of familiar hands pick me up and then have those familiar arms wrap around me. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

**Sora**

I kept my arms wrapped around her tightly as I looked up to Riku with curious and upset eyes.

"She tired herself out trying to get to you " He said softly and with no emotion.

I nodded and laughed softly as I stayed close to Kairi and whispered into her ear " I love you so much Kai. "

She smiled and nodded weakly as she ended up falling asleep on me. I laughed a bit as I sat down so she could rest into me more comfortably.

I felt happy knowing that my princess was safe and sound in my arms now. I felt my eyes drift away from her and back to Riku as I mouthed ' Thank you ' to him. He nodded softly and let his attention turn to the window as he looked at the heartless outside.

**Tori**

I looked around the room after I climbed off Riku's back. I Looked at Kairi and the boy holding her as I assumed that was the Sora boy she kept worrying about. I turned my attention away from them as I saw another boy in the distance. I did a double take as I looked at Sora then back at this boy. They were almost identical to each other except this boy had a shorter and more styled hair then Sora. I smiled softly as he was fast asleep in the corner of the room. I assumed that the boy that was sleeping was Roxas.

I was going to turn back to Riku when I noticed someone else out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned around and felt my heart race. Is that?...

" Kevin is that you? " I asked softly as I walked over to him and stared at him with a confused expression.

He looked up at me softly and sort of froze in place. I could tell he suddenly became nervous and had a loss of words.

"Is that really you? " I asked again as I let my arms wrap around him now and brought him close to me.

After a moment or two I moved back as he didn't hug me back. He just gave me a confused look as he was blushing softly.

"Kevin don't you remember me? " I asked in a now worried tone.

Kevin shook his head and looked at me weirdly now.

" All I know is that your name is Tori… H-Have we met before? " He asked nervously.

I felt tears stream down my face as I looked him in the eyes trying to find any hint that he was just joking and that he wanted to scare me but after searching his eyes I didn't find anything..

"You really don't remember me? " I asked in a hurt tone as I tried to fight back more tears.

He shook his head softly and moved closer to me so that he could wrap his arms around me. I felt happy and sad as I couldn't wrap this around my mind. How could you forget the one you love… The one you protected as our world fell into darkness.. How could you forget everything?.. I ended up wrapping my arms around him tightly as I couldn't understand how he forgot.

Riku moved over to us as he looked at us softly. He nodded softly and looked back out the window. He cleared his throat and spoke carefully.

"The kid probably lost his memories. I think I know someone that could bring them back or know how to..That is if you and everyone else don't mind a little road trip. "

Sora's eyes perked up as he looked over at us as well.

"Aside from that It looks like we have more worlds to save too so we could get both things done. " He said as he gave us all a goofy wide smile.

Hearing them speak gave me some hope as I nodded.

" IF it helps Kevin then I'm all for it. " I said in between sobs as I tried to calm down.

It didn't take long for me to relax as I felt Kevin hold me tighter. I felt so happy in his arms and even with his lost memories it felt like nothing had changed. It felt as if were back on our home world enjoying our alone time together just laughing and having fun. Even if we weren't laughing right now it felt good being in his arms. I closed my eyes and much like Kairi I fell asleep against the one person I could ever love or trust.

**I feel bad for Tori..If the person i loved lost her memories it would be a real rough time for me.. Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully ill have the next chapter by friday or saturday. :3**


End file.
